


Hinata Hyuga - Fighter

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, More English Projects, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a dreamer, a lady of peace, not a fighter. However, she was forced into being a fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Hyuga - Fighter

A girl who was silent,  
She was not a fighter,  
She was never violent,  
Yet she held on tighter.

She held on too her family,  
The people who cast her aside,  
She wonders if they knew she cried,  
She wonders if they knew she tried.

She was disowned from her clan,  
A girl who tried very hard,  
And that’s where it began,  
Where she was permanently scarred.

She grew up into a woman,  
She had support from her cousin and friends,  
She became a noblewoman,  
Who always tried to make her amends.

She turned into a lady of peace,  
However now she would fight,  
If the violence would not cease,  
She would stand in the moonlight.

She watched her loved one be tortured,  
And ran in to help against her father’s wishes.

She stood before the enemy,  
A fighter by force,  
Fighting her archenemy,  
She had no remorse.

Standing before the enemy,  
She told her love how she felt,  
And ran into battle,  
Receiving many welts.

She fought bravely,  
She fought hard,  
The consequences were gravely,   
It ended with her once again scarred.

Close to death,  
Still held on,  
She took a breath,  
And fought on.

In the end,  
She almost died,  
She was mended,  
Her love by her side.

He saved her,  
Along with their home,  
However he always referred to her,  
As their savior.

She went home,  
Where her father told her he was proud of her,  
She no longer had to roam,  
All on her own.

A girl who was silent,  
Was now a fighter,  
A lady of peace,  
Set herself higher.

**Author's Note:**

> More Art/English stuff I'm working on for my goddamn credits. I thought I'd post it here for you guys.


End file.
